A Test Of Twins
by DeathsDragon
Summary: This is only a... tester. To see how people accept this story before I update it. Drizzt has been gone a while and his return it much welcomed, with a few new faces to greet him. Updated! In-Complete.
1. Chapter 1

He watched from the back of the tent, keeping an eye on the young ones that had run to the front of the crowds to see more, even thought they're father stood two heads taller than those around him, they still wanted to be at the front, not on his shoulders.

A smile crept on his lips as the gaped in wander at the animals that moved and danced in the performing ring, remembering when he had first met the young ones and there same gawking expressions seeing there father running and hugging this strange 'human'.

In Wulfgar' opinion he had spent too long away from them in his traveling, but Drizzt knew he's spent just enough time apart. As Wulfgar and Catti-Brie had settled down together, growing in love and happiness as newlyweds, he didn't want to linger around. They had both held a love for him in there hearts at some point that went beyond that of mere friendship, he didn't want to be a temptation to there young desires but he knew there... He couldn't think love because it would be harsh but it was such a thing. When two lovers have finally gotten over there first stages of shyness and taken there first step towards a true life bond, then... well they couldn't keep there hands off of each other.

Drizzt had smiled at it, as much as it had made him and Bruenor blush when they were caught in the hallways of Mithril Hall.

He had spent eight whole years away, wandering the world and learning as he went, he was still shunned, hence his place at the back of the traveling tent and not closer to the young ones. When had returned, Catti-Brei had given Wulfgar a beautiful set of twins, one male one female. The had the fair hair of there father but the beautiful eyes and faces of there mother, with a mix of the strength and agility both parents possessed.

So when Drizzt had walked in upon Wulfgar teaching the two about the wilds, the animals, the plants, he had been shocked to say the least.

He wouldn't confess to having been thinking about them to the point where he was wandering if he was hearing voices from his memories. That was two days ago, when he had come across there little camp, Catti-Brei had been collecting different flowers and herbs to show them there uses and had dropped her basket when she had seen him.

"Now, you see how it's done Teian? Good girl Teiya!"

Drizzt' head had shot up as the voice drifted up to him from his high perch in one of the largest redwoods in the area. It was one of few that had grown here, and it was a giant amongst the hardier oaks and birch and he'd been using this and another as star watching posts for the last few nights as summer hit her peek and he watched the stars and summer comet falls.

He had sat up listening to the words floating up still, in shock at how his mid-day dozing had become real when he shook his head and started to climb down the tree, only realizing how long he'd been gone when he questioned himself on wither or not Wulfgar and Catti-Brei had mentioned children when he had seen them last.

That was eight years ago, only a month after there wedding.

Silently moving closer he listened more.

"Da, how are we suppos' to catch bunnies if we ain't seen any bout 'ere?" Asked a voice that Drizzt would have sworn was Catti-Brei herself, aged only ten. There was laughter from the towering giant as he sat and showed his children how to make snare traps that would catch rabbits and small deer.

"Ah! Thats because we haven't shown you what to look for when you want to hunt rabbits."

It was then that Drizzt had finally laid eyes on the scene and stopped dead, unfortunately one of the children had noticed his movements. "Da! There's summit in the bushes!" He'd cried pointing and jumping to his feet in child like enthusiasm.

Wulfgar had turned, hammer forever on his back, ready for trouble but ready to dismiss it as a child's excitement.

Drizzt had then taken a few steps out of the shade to stand in the sun light before pushing his cowl back and gaping at his old friend. Wulfgar hadn't aged a day, nothing except a subtle softness had entered his features, mostly from his new role as father and not to much as hero. Drizzt noted he still worked the forges as his muscles hadn't lost any of there firmness.

"Your back at last?" Wulfgar had whispered, equally shocked. His two children had stood and his behind there fathers thighs -as it was all the reached- and stared at the new comer before there father had jumped forward to embrace the tall thin man, lifting him clean in the air.

"We thought you lost!!" Roared Wulfgar, tears rimming his eyes in joy as he held the Drow at arms length before crushing him once more against his chest in joy. Dropping the elf to his feet, he held one shoulder in each hand and looked him in the eye, sternness filling his features, "if you EVER go eight whole years without a word, letter or peep, NOTHING will stop me hunting you down!"

Drizzt smiled, warmed by the fact he had been missed, "what stopped you last time?" He asked while guessing full well what and who might have stopped him, they were still standing behind there father, but now holding hands.

Wulfgar turned and smiled at his children, Teian! Teiya! This is one of your dads oldest and greatest of friends, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be standing here! Many a time over." They gawked at Drizzt more.

It was Teiya who moved first, pulling her brother along with her and moving over to Drizzt, who to be honest was actually nervous of what they would think of him, being the children of his greatest friends...

"What's your name mister?" She asked as Drizzt' kneeled down to be on eye level with her, "your not human are you."

"Teiya!" Gasped her brother, pulling on her hand as if to scold her before there father did, casting a small peek at the grinning giant. She just shook her head at him and turned her large eyes on the lavander ones before her.

"Well, he not. He got purple eyes and black skin, white air and big ears." She said tilting her head to the side and looking at him so as to spot the other differences. The elf smiled, "my name is Drizzt Do'Urden and I am a Drow Elf."

There was a gasp and a small pain in his chest, fearing the next few words.

"YOUR Drizzt!!" It was a gasped two words, spoken in reverence and awe as though one would speak of a wrathful god or the spring bringer.

Then they jumped on him.

It was not expected from anyone but Wulfgar and the twins were giggling as they did so, speaking rapidly to each other, there words merging and getting shorter as they did. It sounded almost like another language.

But they hugged him an stroked his hair and his face, pinched his ears and looked at his ear rings, touching his clothes and cloak, all in wander. Yet in all of it, Drizzt sat still, Wulfgar looked like he was about to call the children off from the expression on Drizzt's face before the drow burst out laughing, scooping the two up and spinning around with them.

Catti-Brei had walked in on the scene just them, before moving up slowly and with a measured step, a blank expression on her face before she was eye to eye with Drizzt. The slap echoed through the woods.

"If you EVER LEAVE for that amount of time EVER again..." she let the threat hang in the air before throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him, unrestrained by there usually allowance of space between the two.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to the pair once he was released again. "I... didn't track the time, and there were hundreds of times I thought of returning but on my way I would get... caught up in helping someone who had no one else to turn to..."

They returned to Mithril hall that day, with a happy, tearful reunion with Bruenor and much drinking and story telling going on through the night. He let himself truly relax as he hadn't been able to in the last eight years alone.

"It's good to be back among friends."

Now they were in a traveling entertainers tent, watching the exotic animals performing to the crowds delight, enjoying it as he saw the animals enjoyed the tricks. There were no whips or sticks as some needed with animals, there trainers -a family of 3 brothers and 2 sisters- held true love for there creatures. Afterwards, there was a magic show which was just someone doing simple light shows with magical lights and puffs of smoke, nothing on par with the Harkles.

It was still enough to make the small pair's eyes light up in wander and even though he had never been around children more than seeing them in someone's arms or running thought what ever street he was traveling down, he had never known he liked them. Even Wulfgar had been nearly a man when they had met and Catti-Brei had held a wisdom beyond her own age when they had met, making him see her as not a woman or a baby girl.

"NOW!" Boomed the Master Entertainer, blazing red coat and top hat making him the center of attention no matter where he stood. "I have one more pair I must show you, a exotic pair of dancers who's tricks of balance and mind will have you all amazed."

Two cloaked figures walked in to the arena as the ring master turned to leave, whispering something to one of them as they passed, Drizzt couldn't hear what was said but he didn't like the expression on the mans face.

The two stood in the middle of the room facing each other as the music started, they missed there staring point in the music and it faltered to a stop before a pause and starting up again. There was a shudder from the pair before they started to nod in time with the music, taking there spot and turning in time with the music, cloaks flying out and off to reveal an identical pair of beautiful twins, silver haired and pale skinned.

As they began to sway and move, there moves perfectly synchronized it was there eyes that held the drow, silver eyes stared out at the world, while pointed ears poked only just thought there shining hair.

'They are not human, they are some kind of elf... a race I had only heard of in his childhood.' He watched the dance as mesmerized as the rest of the crowd, as they started to climb long silk banners that were hanging from the tent supports. As they whorled and glided, floating, dancing, weaving...

Drizzt was reminded of his own special dance, nearly a whole decade ago... When he had danced the dance of death with the blades of a particularly deadly assassin. The styles had a link, there were moves they used that reminded him of some of the surface elf settlements he had been allowed into.

They grew faster, there steps becoming lighter and quicker, knives appeared and were juggled, flipped, thrown between the pair, fourteen glinting blades of death flying in the air. Suddenly the music reached a pitch and they grabbed the knives out the air, in unison and throwing a line of daggers up of the support posts before the last two landed, one above the Master Entertainers head and one between his boots, quivering just between his toes.

Silence filled the tent as the twins panted, staring pure hatred at the man in red and he just glared but smirked.

The crowd clapped and cheered suddenly, the shock wearing off as they thought the last part being part of the entertainment. Drizzt knew better and as the pair suddenly clutched at there necks and fell to the ground, shuddering the crowd was blind to there pain. Wulfgar and Drizzt straightened while Catti-Brei gasped openly, as two men came and scooped up the pair of dancers, another gathering up there knives while the Master Entertainer moved to the center of the arena to announce the next act and quell any fears.

"Well well, seems they must have over done themselves with there performance. It happens every so often when a performer puts there heart in to achieving the best for his audience!" The crowd loved it and gold coins made there way in to the arena as people flipped them in to show there appreciation.

Catti-Brei had come back with the twins complaining they wanted to watch the show more, while Wulfgar and Drizzt' whispered between themselves. The small family left the tent unnoticed.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

A gift, to my ONLY reviewer sniffles systor1, who ever you are. And enjoy people…

"I told you what would happen if you defied me again!" Roared a male voice in the darkness, only slightly muffled by the thick waterproof fabric of the tent, "then you go and pull a stunt like that?! In front of my audience!"

There was a weird buzzing sound, barely heard over the chanting of the crowd and the playing of the band, but it was followed by whimpers.

"Father, aren't you going to far?" Asked a younger male voice in the darkness, there was a pleading note and a pause before the other voice roared at him instead.

"Too Far?! Too FAR?!" The buzzing noise came again but didn't stop as he continued to speak, "I'll show you too far! They disserve this!"

There was more whimpering as the buzzing sound stopped once more. "Please father, you'll kill them at this rate. Then you'll have one less act." The voice was filled with sadness, a sense of self-hatred as it caved in to the older one.

Drizzt looked over at his tall companion, hammer on his back as ever trying to crouch and hide in the darkness when he stood out more than ever. This was nothing compared to the dangers they had been in before, they still didn't want to get caught, but he found it amusing none the less, Wolfgar had never been very good at stealth. Using the tip of his scimitar he poked a small hole to see inside, and felt the heat of anger rising as he looked inside.

The twins were in a pile on the floor, naked and gasping for breath, there were rings they wore around there neck, wrists and ankles that glowed with magical energy. The ringleader, still in top hat and tails was red in the face from shouting while a younger looking version of him stood in the middle of the two, a small monkey clinging to his shoulder as he was trying to beg for peace. They had matching black hair, thought the ring leader supported a thick black brush of hair on his top lip, thick enough to rival a dwarf, that was bristling as he glared in rage at what was obviously his son.

"I don't CARE anymore! Orin! How many times have we lost money to them failing us? How many costumes have they wrecked in spite?" He pressed on a jewel that was set into his cane and the two girls who were starting to push themselves up, collapsed again body's twitching and shivering in pain, there pale pearly glowing skin was covered in sweat that glinted in the torch light.

Drizzt pulled back and motioned Wolfgar closer, whispering in his ear the plan that had formed in his mind and hoped that it would work.

Orin began to beg with his farther again as the twins behind him, managed to pull themselves up off the floor, sitting and leaning against each other, there nakedness oblivious as it was how they were forced to be outside of performances now. His father was drawing breath to start shouting again when suddenly the tent flap was pushed open and a giant of a man walked in, glaring at them all.

Fear filled him as his mind suddenly jumped to the conclusion that the giant was going to kill them all for the damage his father had done. But he just scanned the tent before standing to the side of the entrance, arms folded menacingly and another figure entered.

He stood there, his hood pulled up over his face with his cloak covering the rest of him before the taller man spoke. "My Master," he began indicating the cloaked figure that stood there, calm and collected but emanating an aura of deadliness, "he wishes to speak with the owner of the circus."

There was silence as the moustache baring man was flicking his eyes from his son to the tall man to the cloaked figure, before he straightened up. "I'm the owner, Mr.  
Faax Timbelson, what is it that you're here to see me about?"

"Pleasure to make your aquatence sir," the giant paused and looked down at the slightly shorter figure that nodded and he grinned before carrying on. "My master is wishing to speak to you about the twin performers he saw tonight. Are they well after there faint?"

The cloaked figure slowly looked over at the kneeling pair of girls, shivering and looking up at the men in the room with wide eyes, but there was something in that look that showed they were no where near breaking to anyone yet.

"Err… Yes," replied the Mr. Timbelson to draw the attention of the stranger away from the subject of the conversation, hoping he had not heard this shouting and 'disciplining' of the dancers. "What is your intrest in them sir? Besides there well being of course."

Orin was still standing stock still, his monkey was with him as they looked from speaker to speaker, he prayed no one would send him away before they were finished. He would have his say or at least see who this new stranger was.

"I wish to purchases them." Said the figure simply.

Again, silence filled the tent before the ring leader started to stutter out that he wasn't sure, when the stranger cut him off. "Mr. Timbelson! I saw your trouble in the show, you have no true master of disciplining a slave, let me take them off of your hands while you can still make a profit. My expert opinion says they will have escaped you by this time next year." Sneered the stranger.

"Not likely _sir_! I have my method of control." He fingered the jewel on the cane without realising as he spoke, "and how would you prove your _expert_ opinion? I haven't seen your face; I don't know your name."

There was a small chuckle from the giant besides the cloaked figure while the stranger shrugged and removed his hood. "Drow!" Whispered Orin, unable to stop himself, but as the stranger flipped his cloak back, he spotted the twin scimitars and buckle of his belt. It was a gift from the Dwarfs of Mithral Hall and a token to the world to show he was accepted by them. He knew this elf with out ever having met him.

His father was close to wetting himself, he had heard the tales of the Drow. Merciless masters who raided the surface world ever now and then to collect new slaves for there unknown entertainments and to sacrifice to there hungry demon goddess.

"W-Why do you want them?" He managed as the stranger settled again, one hand resting comfortably on the hilt of his scimitar.

"Because they interest me. What does it matter?" Asked the Drow as me took a few steps closer to the trembling man, a smirk on his face as he oozed confidence. "Let me inspect them and then you can name your price. I would of course like to speak with them for a moment, before I make my decision. It is procedure."

Orin saw through this, at least he hoped and came to the aid of the stranger before his father –a visitor to the slave markets- tried to question what he had said. "He is right Father! Remember the man who sold you the twins offered you to speak and question them before you brought them? You asked them if they could dance." It was a semi-truth but he doubted his father would remember, they had had the twins in the circus for nearly five years.

"Y-yes. I'll of course leave my son in here, he will make sure nothing… illicit happens."

"Of course sir, my body guard here will set out side with you, and make sure that there are no other potential buyers. I didn't come up here alone tonight." There was the barest hint of a smile which disturbed the Master Entertainer to no avail. He would move the circus on after tonight, if the Drow were scouting the landscape he would make sure he was not init.

Twins continued to watch in defiant silence as the Ring leader left with the large giant of a man and the Elf moved closer, before crouching low and speaking in a rushed whisper, including Orin.

"I'm hear to get you out. By what you said you are with me," he said to Orin quickly, getting a nod in return. "I've never liked the way Father treats her, I've tried so hard to stand up for them to the point of losing almost everything, when he threatened Nal here, I had to stop."

Drizzt nodded and returned his attention to the staring girls, "do not fear me, I'm hear to help you. I may be Drow, but you have to look past that! Come, lets get some clothes on you."

They were outside the tent for only five minuets before the Ring leader started to get edgy, and wanted to go back inside. The giant blocked him and insisted on calling to his Master before they re-entered.

He had to admit to being impressed that the smaller, thinner Elf could control and enslave such a giant, turning him into a body guard. He had had luck at the beginning with the twins but they had gotten worse as he had gained fame, they would fight back more often now and harder.

When he was inside, he noticed the twins were clothed in old loose shirts and trousers, standing together, holding hands as the Drow moved over to him again.

"I want them, name your price for I will not take no as an answer. Isn't that right, bodyguard?"

"Yes sir! You should see what happens when people say no for an answer, I mean the last time, he-" began the giant with a chuckle, ready to launch in to a full rendition of what had happened when he was cut off. The Drow glared at him before returning a smiling gaze to the now terrified Mr. Timbelson.

"He gets excited so easily. I took my client to dinner that's all. Now, I would like to throw a bit more into the bargain but for now lets discuss price!"

"Err… yeah, yes. Why are they clothed? And I want 1000 gold pieces." Not asking what the extra deal was.

"1000! Never! I don't wand people seeing so much of my property, it's mine to look at, no one else', and 250 gold."

"You insult me elf, I want 800 and that is taking me down to the original price."

"Then you were robbed human, they are worth barely 400 gold. Now I'll be a friend and give you 500 for the final deal."

The ring leader paused looking across at the still wide eyed twins, his son standing there frowning, before looking back to the smug face of the Drow. He wanted to smash the smug look off of the elf's face, but his fear of the Drow and just as bad, the Drow' bodyguard kept him in place.

"I wand 550, and I'm throwing in my 'Control method'." He said with a returned smirk, lifting up his cane. "I got it when they came, so I have no use keeping it. As you can guess, pressing the button gives them a shock, the longer you press the button, the stronger it gets."

"Ah! I had heard of such methods! Yes, it's worth its value now!"

They shook hands and the large giant man moved forwards pulling shackles from a bag and passing them to his master who shackled the twins before pulling out an extra set and moving towards the young man.

"What?! What are you doing?" Asked the ring leader panicking as the boy was grabbed by the giant and held still long enough to be shackled and chained to the giant man. "Father! What have you done?! Father!" Wailed the young man/boy as he tried to pull at the hard iron chain, only to be nearly pulled off his feet by the giant holding it.

"This wasn't in the bargain!" Roared the Ring leader, holding the silver power cane away from the outstretched hand of the Drow, his eyes darting from the pained face of his son to the calm, cold purple eyes before him.

"It was, I was under the impression that by leaving your son in the room he was to be in the bargain and you were simply not stating as much or he'd run." He glared coldly at the short human before him, hand reaching out and grabbing the silver cane before continuing. "I've paid for him now, I need another bodyguard for my new slaves! He'll be perfect once broken in."

"Is this true father?" Sobbed the young man, turning his back on the older man, "I guess it's true, I was never liked much round here, you always favoured my brother Linnt to me."

"No! Son, it's not-"

"We're leaving now, come body guard, be gentle with my special slaves, it's your job to break in the new one." Said the Drow coldly turning to the door, followed by the giant, gently pulling the stunned girls along while roughly yanking Orin.

The Ring leader sank to the floor, tears in his eyes, mumbling, "my son… my son…"


End file.
